


5 раз когда Эрик и Чарльз поцеловались в шутку и 1 раз по-настоящему

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз не может перестать думать о том, как сильно он хочет поцеловать Эрика. Эрик не может перестать думать о том, как сильно он хочет позвать Чарльза на свидание.<br/>Оба не могут перестать думать о своей влюбленности, но при этом оба полагают, что их чувства не взаимны. Пока пять поцелуев наконец-таки не сводят их вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз когда Эрик и Чарльз поцеловались в шутку и 1 раз по-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Charles and Erik kissed out of necessity (not really) and the one time they did it For Realsies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417928) by [InkEros (thacmis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/InkEros). 



Во время их первого поцелуя инициативу проявил Эрик.

По крайней мере так себя убедил Чарльз. Именно это он скажет и Эрику, если тот пожалеет о случившемся и начнет во всем винить Чарльза. Чарльз уже давно запал на своего красивого высокого друга из Германии - он был влюблен в черты его лица, в зеленые, словно море, глаза, в его потрясающее тело. Но если бы возник вопрос о поцелуе, Чарльз все равно стал бы настаивать на том — как бы неправильно это не было, — что зачинщиком был _Эрик._

Чарльз, будучи студентом, вел не особо активный образ жизни. Вся его физкультура — это хождение вверх-вниз по лестнице по дороге на очередную лекцию. Неудивительно, что на его талии появились лишние сантиметры. К тому же, Рейвен в последнее время особенно часто стала дразнить его последним лентяем, отчего Чарльз дал себе обещание в Новый Год: начать серьезно заниматься в спортзале.

Ему удачно попалась на глаза листовка на доске объявлений в университете: «Парам скидка на годовой абонемент! Приведите с собой вторую половинку и сможете купить абонемент всего за 19.99 долларов!»

На желание заняться спортом повлияло и то, что в этом спортзале занимался и Эрик.

«Это неплохой план», — отметил про себя Чарльз, сорвав с доски объявление и, аккуратно сложив его, спрятал в рюкзак. Таким образом он не только будет проводить больше времени с другом и сможет любоваться тем, как тот тренируется (ох, стоит ли ему взять футболку подлиннее?), но это также и шанс стать более подтянутым и привлекательным… и, может, наконец-таки Эрик _заметит_ его?

— Эрик! — окликает он друга на следующий день после занятий. — Не хочешь пойти со мной в спортзал? — интересуется Чарльз, протягивая объявление. Его руки даже не дрожат.

Эрик улыбается ему уголками губ.

— Откуда это… — а затем улыбка резко исчезает с лица, уступая место удивлению. — Пара?

Чарльз чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Возможно, что он не так уж и хорошо все продумал.

— Эм… Ну… Да… Я просто подумал, что это выгодная сделка, разве тебе так не кажется? К тому же, ты уже давно ходишь в Клуб Адского Пламени, так что я подумал… Но ты, конечно, не обязан соглашаться, если идея тебе не нравится…

Эрик задумчиво закусывает губу, на его щеках тоже появляется румянец. Сейчас в голове у него такой сумбур, что Чарльз не может зацепиться ни за одну мысль. Нерешительность Эрика просто убивает его, и Чарльз уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то в попытке спасти их дружбу, когда Эрик выдает:

— Хорошая идея. Без проблем.

В этот момент Чарльз просто начинает светиться от радости. И даже солнце, что скрывалось до этого за тучами, внезапно озаряет своим светом комнату сквозь приоткрытые шторы.

— Докажите, что вы пара, — требует неприятный мужчина в возрасте, на лице которого явно читается недоверие.

— Мистер Страйкер, это грубо, — замечает симпатичная брюнетка, стоящая рядом, но под суровым взглядом начальника она тут же замолкает.

— Я занимаюсь своей работой, Кинросс, а вы занимайтесь своей, — рявкает он на нее, прежде чем вновь поворачивается к пришедшим, смотря на них поверх старых заляпанных очков. — Ну?

Хоть Эрик, облокотившись на стойку, и выглядит расслабленным, Чарльз чувствует, что тот паникует.

Ему достаточно лишь мельком глянуть на мысли Страйкера, чтобы понять, что тот не купится на что-то меньшее, чем поцелуй, и что он уверен, что этого не произойдет. Судя по всему, они не первые, кто пытается провернуть подобный трюк, и тренажерка в последнее время несет большие убытки из-за невыгодной политики предыдущего менеджера. Страйкер продолжает смотреть на них с негодованием.

_Что теперь_ , — спрашивает Эрик.

_Я не знаю! Я без понятия, что нам делать,_ — устало отвечает Чарльз. — _Он, эм, кажется, поверит только в поц…_

Чарльз даже не успевает закончить мысль: за долю секунды Эрик делает шаг к нему, приобнимает за талию, уверенным движением притягивая Чарльза к себе, и, склонившись, целует.

Впрочем, вряд ли это можно назвать полноценным поцелуем. Эрик немного просчитался и коснулся не сколько его губ, а скорее просто уголка рта. Они неловко столкнулись носами, после чего он лишь коснулся его губ, ничего больше, но главное, что это Эрик — тот невероятно умный и красивый парень, в которого Чарльз был влюблен со школы — и сейчас Эрик целует его.

Когда до Чарльза наконец-таки доходит, что именно произошло, Эрик уже отстраняется от него, и Чарльз даже прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать. Все еще приобнимая Чарльза за талию — за что Чарльз ему очень благодарен — Эрик бросает недовольный взгляд на Страйкера.

— Х-хорошо, хорошо, — ворчит Страйкер, махая на них рукой. От взгляда Эрика ему явно неуютно. Он что-то быстро печатает, после чего протягивает им два абонемента.

Эрик берет пропуски, наконец-таки убирая руку, но Чарльз все еще ощущает его прикосновение.

— Чарльз?

Чарльз моргает, пытаясь выйти из оцепенения. Он краснеет и берет из рук Эрика один из абонементов, надеясь, что сейчас он не думал слишком громко. 

— Да. Пойдем, д-дорогой, — добавляет он, когда боковым зрением замечает, что Страйкер все еще внимательно следит за ними.

Эрик усмехается и приподнимает бровь.

— Пойдем, Schatz.*

Чарльз чувствует, как его щеки начинают пылать.

Эрик не вспоминает об этой сцене во время тренировки и, кажется, произошедшее его не особо беспокоит. Они не говорят об этом, и Чарльз, занимаясь на беговой дорожке, старается не думать о случившемся, но тем не менее в его голове вновь и вновь проносятся последние сцены. Впрочем, поднимающий тяжести Эрик, точнее, его подтянутое мускулистое тело, неплохо помогает отвлечься.

В конце концов, Чарльз остается наедине с главной мыслью: сердится ли на него Эрик за то, что тот поставил его в такую неловкую ситуацию. В конце концов, это была его идея.

***

Когда они целуются во второй раз, Эрик потом понимает, что слишком бурно отреагировал.

Чарльз все еще занимается на эллиптическом тренажере, когда Эрик выходит из душа. Чарльз весь вспотел, одежда прилипла к телу, и Эрик на секунду останавливается, чтобы оценить вид, при этом тщательно контролируя свои мысли.

Он вновь вспоминает тот странный день, когда его лучший друг и давний предмет его влюбленности предложил ему ходить в спортзал в качестве пары.

Давно ли Эрик мечтал о том, чтобы стать для Чарльза больше, чем просто другом? Наверное, класса с шестого, когда Эрик пришел в новую школу, и Чарльз был единственным, кто захотел дружить с мальчиком из еврейской семьи. Эрик был очень несчастлив, так как его вечно задирали, несчастлив до того момента, пока на площадке тем весенним днем к нему не подошел Чарльз, протянув руку. Поначалу Эрик не поверил в искренность мальчика. Но в конце концов он уступил: и эта улыбка, мягкие прикосновения и потрясающе голубые глаза навсегда врезались ему в память.

Но… Чарльз такой добрый со всеми, а не только с Эриком. Все парни и девушки без ума от него, все преподаватели его просто обожают. Эрик много раз думал о том, чтобы позвать его на свидание, но каждый раз, собираясь, он в последнюю секунду отступал.

Эрик начал считать, что стоит радоваться тем отношениям, что установились между ними, и что их совместного времени в спортзале по субботам более чем достаточно.

От такого вида сзади трудно было оторвать взгляд. Мокрая футболка прилипла к пояснице Чарльза, демонстрируя все изгибы его тела. Потрясающе тонкая талия, ямочка над ягодицами, по которой Эрику так и хотелось провести языком, подтянутые ягодицы, которые напрягались при каждом шаге Чарльза на тренажере. Смотреть — сплошное удовольствие. Взгляд спустился от упругих ягодиц к стройным бедрам, за которые с удовольствием взялся бы любой скульптор. Чарльз, кажется, настолько сильно увлекся тренировкой, что Эрик не мог отвести взгляд.  
Тем не менее, он заставил себя отвернуться. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его выгнали из спортзала.

Вновь вставив в уши наушники, он прошел к гантелям, на ходу махнув Чарльзу. Заниматься, глядя на Чарльза, абсолютно невозможно, поэтому он специально встает так, чтобы быть к нему спиной.

В глубине души надеясь, что Чарльз все же на него смотрит, он берет гантели потяжелее.  
Он настолько сосредотачивается, что даже не замечает, как Чарльз подходит к нему.

Пара легких прикосновений к плечу возвращают Эрика из своего мира в реальность. Повернувшись, он видит раскрасневшегося друга, во взгляде которого читается паника.

— Чарльз, — удивленно произносит Эрик, вынимая наушники. — Что слу…

— Ты можешь поцеловать меня? — быстро тараторит Чарльз, еще больше краснея.

— Что?

— Эрик, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас, — умоляюще произносит он, смотря Эрику прямо в глаза.

— Эм, ладно, хорошо.

Чарльз приподнимается на носках, касаясь его губ. Пальцами он цепляется за его рубашку, в то время как Эрик рефлекторно кладет руки ему на бедра. Сбитый с толку, он замирает, пока Чарльз целует его, чувствуя, как у него начинает кружиться голова. Он не знает сколько минут или часов проходит к моменту, когда Чарльз все же отстраняется от него и утыкается лицом ему в грудь.

Они стоят неподвижно несколько секунд, никто не обращает на них внимания.

— Чарльз? Все в порядке? — мягко спрашивает Эрик. Капелька пота с волос Чарльза падает на его подборок. Эрик смотрит на него и на какой-то момент для него появляется проблеск надежды, что возможно…

Чарльз отстраняется от него, хоть и не выпускает из рук его футболку.

— Извини, — произносит он, поднимая взгляд на Эрика. — Мне пришлось… Мне нужно было избавиться от одной девушки. Она меня все время преследует и…

На Эрика внезапно накатывает злость.

— Что?

Чарльз, увидев его реакцию, широко распахивает глаза и бледнеет.

— Нет, нет, Эрик, мне жаль, я не…

— Ты поцеловал меня потому что хотел отвязаться от девушки? — Эрик сжимает зубы, чувствуя себя обманутым и использованным. Ведь он думал… Да неважно, что он там думал. Это было ошибка. Он для Чарльза просто очередной «друг» или просто тот, кем можно воспользоваться.

— Эрик, нет, я… я… Эрик!

Но Эрик уже покидает зал, не оборачиваясь.

***

Когда они целуются в третий раз, Чарльз уже ни на что не надеется.

— Эрик? — тихо произносит на ходу Чарльз, приближаясь к скамейке, на которой сидит Леншерр, запахнув теплую куртку. Из-за холода слезятся глаза и покалывает щеки. Чарльз не подходит вплотную: Эрик, у которого на морозе покраснел нос, так и не поднимает взгляда на дрожащего от холода друга.

Когда Эрик ничего не отвечает, Чарльз, собрав волю в кулак, опускается рядом на скамейку. Металл оказывается таким холодным, что Чарльз начинает дрожать еще сильнее.

Но внезапно, та часть скамьи, на которой он сидит, становится… теплой, и Чарльз еле сдерживается, чтобы удержать довольный вздох, уж больно это приятно. Он тихо выдыхает и облокачивается, прекрасно понимая, кто ответственен за такие перепады температуры.

— Спасибо, Эрик, — произносит Чарльз, в голосе которого звучит надежда на то, что Эрик его простил, раз взялся проявлять о нем заботу.

Эрик просто кивает, все так же уставившись вперед.

С того инцидента в спортзале прошла пара дней, во время которых Чарльз страдал и то и дело винил себя в том, что вел себя как дурак и что упустил свой шанс стать для Эрика чем-то большим. Как-то раз он даже всплакнул. В тот день Эрик так и не дождался его, чтобы они вместе пошли домой: когда Чарльз выбежал на улицу, его друга там уже не было. Эрик либо шел слишком быстро, либо просто срезал дорогу, потому что Чарльз так его и не нашел. Чарльз писал и звонил ему, но Эрик просто не брал трубку, и это сводило Чарльза с ума. Что если на него напал медведь? Что если его похитили? Что если он в темноте свалился в канаву и не может выбраться? Если бы что-то с Эриком случилось, Чарльз бы убил его.

К огромному облегчению Чарльза, Эрик пришел на следующий день в университет, но стоило им только столкнуться, как Эрик сразу же начинал игнорировать его. Учитывая, что они учились на разных факультетах, пересекались они не так уж и часто.

Впрочем, теперь, сидя бок о бок с Эриком, который впервые за это время пошел ему навстречу, Чарльз надеялся, что тот даст ему шанс наконец-таки извиниться за все.

— Эрик, — начал он. — Мне очень жаль. Это было спонтанное решение и… Я не знаю, о чем думал.

Когда Эрик наконец-таки поднял на него взгляд, в сердце Чарльза вновь загорелась надежда, но она быстро потухла, стоило лишь тому отвернуться.

Чарльз сглотнул.

— Эрик, мне правда жаль. Честно, я не хотел обидеть тебя, я просто… — он закусил губу. Выражение лица Эрика было сейчас нечитаемо, как и его мысли. Чарльз понятия не имел, что ему предпринять. — Ты… Ты можешь хотя бы сказать мне, о чем ты думаешь?

Эрик моргнул в ответ, а затем медленно выдохнул. Чарльз терпеливо ждал.

— …Я хотел позвать одного человека на свидание, — наконец-таки произнес он.

Сердце Чарльза замерло.

— Ч-что?

Взгляд Эрика был все так же устремлен вниз.

— Я всегда хотел пригласить этого человека, — произнес Эрик, и Чарльз почувствовал, что ему становится трудно дышать. — Но я не уверен, как этот человек отреагирует на подобное.

Кто этот человек? Зачем ты говоришь со мной об этом? Как долго ты хотел этого? Кто же он? Чарльзу внезапно показалось, что стало еще холоднее.

— Понятно, — лишь ответил Чарльз, прикладывая огромные усилия, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Возможно, что внезапное признание Эрика означает, что он принимает его извинения и вновь готов с ним общаться? Но это… Совсем не то, что Чарльз рассчитывал услышать.

Но Эрик его друг, а друзья должны поддерживать друг друга, ведь так? Эрик решил открыться перед ним, и со стороны Чарльза будет очень некрасиво, если его ревность сейчас все испортит.

— Что ж, — Чарльз прокашлялся, чтобы прочистить горло. — Думаю, что если этот человек откажет тебе, то он просто дурак.

Эрик поворачивается к нему и так странно смотрит на него, что Чарльз чувствует, что краснеет — слава Богу, что на улице холодно, так что на щеках у него естественный румянец, — а затем Эрик начинает смеяться.

Впрочем, когда Чарльз осознает, что Эрик смеется над ним, он начинает злиться.

— Я серьезно! — дуется Чарльз, чувствуя как у него горят уши. — Я не шучу! Лишь единицы отказались бы встречаться с тобой, правда!

Эрик перестает смеяться, закрывает глаза и облокачивается на скамью, запрокидывая голову. Чарльз скользит взглядом по его профилю, жалея о том, что не может коснуться его лица руками.

— Да я целоваться даже нормально не умею, — бормочет Эрик.

Чарльзу… сложно поспорить с этим. Их первый поцелуй по сути дела поцелуем-то и не был. Когда они целовались во второй раз, Эрик не проявил никакой инициативы. И внезапно Чарльз осознает, что у Эрика не просто нет опыта, может быть, это даже его первый поцелуй. И при этой мысли Чарльзу становится тепло, и это ощущение никак не связано с теплой скамьей.

— Тебе просто нужна практика, — говорит Чарльз.

— Практика, — повторяет Эрик, прикрывая глаза.

— Да. Вроде… Вроде тех наших двух поцелуев.

— А ты много целовался? — спрашивает Эрик, голос его звучит ровно.

— Ну… — Чарльз начинает неловко ерзать. У него не было парня или девушки, но опыт в поцелуях у него имеется, в чем он стесняется Эрику признаться. — Ну… Немного побольше, чем ты.

— Ммм.

В разговоре возникает пауза. Чарльз все так же неловко ерзает, думая о том, стоит ли ему признаться Эрику в том, чего он хочет и, решив, что раз уж у него нет никаких шансов с Эриком и терять ему нечего, он решается.

— Я… Я мог бы показать тебе, если ты не против, — бормочет он, уставившись на свои руки.

Эрик приоткрывает один глаз.

— Показать что?

— Как правильно… Целоваться.

Эрик распахивает глаза и садится ровно. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Чарльза, пытаясь понять, не шутил ли он.

Чарльз краснеет.

— Да мы и не целовались толком. Просто коснулись губами.

Эрик усмехается.

— Что ж, Профессор Поцелуй, как же делать это правильно?

Теперь очередь Чарльза сомневаться, не шутка ли это. Но, по его мыслям и по его пристальному взгляду, Чарльз решает, что тот серьезен.

— Окей, — произносит Чарльз, неловко заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Эм, не двигайся.

— А что, по-твоему, я делал последние десять минут?

— Да замолчи ты уже. И… Закрой глаза.

Когда суровый взгляд зеленых глаз Эрика не устремлен на него, Чарльзу становится сосредоточиться гораздо легче. Лицо Эрика, такое прекрасное и умиротворенное… _прямо перед ним, так близко,_ что Чарльз хочет, чтобы время остановилось.

Он подается вперед и касается губ Эрика своими. Это простой мягкий поцелуй, Чарльз, не раскрывая губ, осторожными движениями исследует пространство рта Эрика. Нос Чарльза задевает щеку Эрика, и он вдыхает его запах, который начинает его возбуждать.

Чарльз старается целовать его как можно дольше, после чего он все же вынужден отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть. Они оба медленно открывают глаза.

— Ну как? — выдыхает Чарльз, и между ними повисает облачко пара.

— Неплохо, — отвечает раскрасневшийся Эрик, и голос его звучит хрипло. — Дай теперь попробовать мне.

***

Чарльз поднимает на него взгляд, полный недоумения.

— Ч-что?

\- С моей стороны почти не было инициативы, — поясняет он. Глупая отмазка, но Эрик готов попытать удачу. Он лелеет надежду, что Чарльз, желая помочь ему с его неразделенной влюбленностью, пойдет навстречу и…

— Eще раз?

— Хорошо.

И так, Чарльз дает согласие на их четвертый поцелуй.

— Не двигайся, — произносит он и, замерев, Чарльз закрывает глаза. Щеки Чарльза порозовели — Эрик не знает, от мороза ли или от смущения, каштановые волосы растрепал ветер, и у Эрика перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько Чарльз красив.

Он делает глубокий вдох и, набравшись смелости, подается вперед.

Эрик старается копировать его движения: он касается мягких алых губ Чарльза, понемногу углубляя поцелуй. Чарльз приоткрываете рот, и Эрик на секунду замирает, боясь, что сделал что-то не так, но Чарльз не отстраняется: более того, он подается вперед, буквально растворяясь в поцелуе. Эрик подхватывает инициативу, и их губы как будто находятся в медленном танце. Кожа Чарльза так сладко пахнет, и она такая теплая, что сразу наводит Эрика на мысль об объятиях под теплым одеялом холодным зимним днем: Эрик упивается сейчас этим ароматом и ощущениями от поцелуя.

А затем он мягко отстраняется. Лицо Чарльза так близко, что Эрик буквально тонет в этих огромных голубых глазах, которые словно озеро, на поверхности которого играет солнце. Его глаза обрамляют длинные ресницы, которых Эрику так и хочется коснуться.

Чарльзу, кажется, тоже понравился поцелуй, и сейчас Эрик задается вопросом, есть ли у него шанс и стоит ли спросить…

Но, внезапно, Чарльз отворачивается со вздохом, и Эрик замирает.

Этого и стоило ожидать. Богатый, популярный, красивый и всеми обожаемый Чарльз — разве он обратит внимание на такого угрюмого одиночку, как Эрик? Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Тяжело вздохнув в ответ, Эрик отодвигается от Чарльза и усаживается в прежнюю позу, облокотившись на скамейку.

— Что ж, — голос Чарльза дрожит, поэтому он тут же старается прокашляться. — Теперь ты знаешь, как правильно целоваться, так что… можешь не волноваться, когда позовёшь того человека на свидание.

— Наверное. _Это больше не повторится._

— Можно я спрошу… Кого ты имел в виду?

— Нет.

— Ладно.

Наступает неловкая пауза, но Эрик чувствует себя слишком отвратительно, чтобы исправить ситуацию.  
Чарльз, почувствовав его настроение, поднимается.

— Я думаю… Мне пора, — он разворачивается и, поколебавшись, все же спрашивает. — Так значит, мы увидимся в субботу?

Эрик поднимает на него взгляд: первая мысль — отказаться, перерыв пойдет ему на пользу.

Но его взгляд встречается со взглядом Чарльза, в котором сейчас явно читается вина за то, что он считает, что чем-то обидел Эрика, и тот отрекается от своего первоначального решения.

— Да, — отвечает он, и с лица Чарльза сразу же уходит беспокойство. Эрик заставляет себя изобразить улыбку. — Увидимся.

***

Пятый поцелуй мог бы стать последним.   
И если бы Чарльз это знал, то он ни за что бы не решился.

Он попросил Эрика идти в машину, пока он собирал свои вещи и приводил себя в порядок после спортзала.  
Эрик сегодня так увлекся растяжкой, что Чарльз залюбовался тем, как мускулы Эрика перекатывались под одеждой, так, что у него даже встал. Поэтому, кинув Эрику короткое «иди без меня», он вынужден был подольше задержаться в душе.

Вымывшись, надев чистую футболку и белье, он выскочил на улицу, где его уже минут десять ожидал Эрик.

— Эрик, мне так… — начинает он, усаживаясь на переднее сидение, и обрывается на полуслове, когда видит, что Эрик спит. - Оу, — шепчет он и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

Голова Эрика повернута в сторону Чарльза, словно он все время смотрел на вход и уснул в таком положении. Эрик выглядит старше своих лет, но сейчас он такой беззащитный и открытый, что у Чарльза появляется желание дотронуться до его щеки. На улице довольно-таки темно, но в бледном свете луны и фонарей лицо Эрика кажется словно вырезанным из мрамора, что придает ему даже какое-то сходство с эльфийским принцем. Рассматривая черты лица Эрика, Чарльз вдруг замечает, что его губы… приоткрыты.

И на него накатывает желание поцеловать его.

Снова.

Не зная, что делать, он нервно несколько раз проводит ладонями по бедрам. Почему это происходит с ним _каждый раз?_ Ты не нравишься ему, _прекрати уже,_ идиот. Но проигнорировать внезапный импульс Чарльз не может, он даже чувствует легкое покалывание на губах. И он понимает, что это может быть последний раз.

Эрик не узнает. Чарльз всего лишь мимолетно коснется его губ.

_В последний раз,_ думает он, наклоняясь вперед.

Чарльз полностью сосредотачивается на его губах, что его сознание не успевает уловить пульсацию пробуждающегося сознания и изменения ритма дыхания Эрика.

Чарльз целует его, стараясь сохранить в сознании каждый момент.

Его сердце разрывается, когда он отстраняется и в последний раз бросает взгляд на умиротворенное лицо Эрика.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он.

И Эрик резко распахивает глаза.

Чарльз резко дергается назад. Судя по хаосу в голове Эрика, проснулся он давно, и от осознания этого факта Чарльзу просто хочется провалиться под землю. Он чувствует себя полным идиотом: как, _черт возьми,_ ну _как_ можно было этого не заметить! Эрик никогда, никогда его не…

— Я… Мне… Мне жаль, Эрик… Я… Мне так жаль… Ох, черт…

Не зная, что делать, Чарльз тут же вылетает из машины.

***

Чарльз любит его. _Чарльз любит его._

— Чарльз!

Уже убежавший на приличное расстояние Чарльз его не слышит. Вот же дурак.

— Твою ж мать, — шипит Эрик, спешно вылезает из машины и бросается вдогонку. — Чарльз! Чарльз!

Пока Эрик бежит, его переполняют недоверие, удивление, но больше всего _радость:_ Чарльз _любит его!_ Впрочем, сам Чарльз сейчас выглядит напуганным до смерти. Только теперь Эрик замечает, что люди вокруг таращатся на них: похоже, он сейчас действительно выглядит жутко, как бы на него не донесли за нападение или вроде того. На Чарльзе совсем нет металла, чтобы Эрик мог бы за него зацепиться, и он сейчас серьёзно жалеет, что не подарил Чарльзу кольчугу на день рождения.

— Чарльз! — кричит он, поражаясь недальновидности Чарльза, которую тот демонстрирует каждый раз, когда речь заходит о чувствах других. — Стой!

Тот, естественно, не останавливается, но замедляет ход: похоже на то, что даже после такого короткого забега он начал выдыхаться. Еще несколько широких шагов, и Эрик наконец-таки нагоняет его, схватив за плечи. Оба запинаются.

— Почему… ты… не остановился? — спрашивает он, проецируя Чарльзу свое недовольство.

Чарльз ничего не отвечает: он дышит еще более тяжело, чем Эрик, и тот лишь сейчас замечает, что глаза у Чарльза красные.

— Ч-что? — выдыхает Эрик.

— Извини, — наконец-таки выдыхает Чарльз, опуская взгляд. — Прости меня. Пожалуйста… Я надеялся, — голос его начинает дрожать, и он несколько раз моргает.

— Чарльз, — произносит Эрик и только теперь он осознает, что дышать ему тяжело не от бега, а от переполняющих его эмоций. Он притягивает Чарльза к себе, сжимая в объятиях, и утыкается носом в его волосы, вдыхая запах шампуня. Чарльз не в силах удержать удивленный вздох. Поначалу Чарльз напряжен, но через какое-то время он расслабляется, и Эрик чувствует, что Чарльз сжимает в кулаках края его рубашки.

— Помнишь, как ты сказал мне, что вряд ли кто-то откажется встречаться со мной? — спрашивает Эрик. Поколебавшись, Чарльз все же кивает, потираясь щекой о его ключицу. — Ты все еще так считаешь?

Чарльз вновь кивает.

— Но ты ведь не из этой категории?

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Чарльз, отстраняясь и поднимая на него взгляд из-под растрепанной челки.  
А затем он широко распахивает глаза.

— Ты бы встречался со мной? — спрашивает Эрик, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.

Чарльз какое-то время все так же смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, но он не отстраняется от него, а выражение удивления на его лице не сменяется презрением.

— …Да, — всхлипывает он, глаза у него на мокром месте. - Да!

И теперь Чарльз уже обнимает его.

Чарльз утыкается ему носом в шею, в то время как Эрик вновь зарывается носом в его волосы, думая, что это самый прекрасный момент в его жизни. Эрик чувствует, как ресницы Чарльза касаются влажной от слез кожи, когда он моргает. Эрик прижимает Чарльза сильнее к себе, чувствуя, как его сердце готово разорваться. На улице уже начинает холодать, но им так тепло и уютно в объятиях друг друга, что оба не хотят двигаться. Горячее дыхание Чарльза, который уткнулся носом в ключицу Эрика, и Эрику достаточно этого тепла.

— Не смей так носиться ночью, — выдыхает он ему на ухо. — Это опасно.

Чарльз хмыкает и поднимает на него скептический взгляд.

— Напомнить тебе, что случилось несколько дней назад? Говори за себя! … Папочка.

Эрик распахивает от удивления рот, чувствуя, что покраснел.

— Чарльз, _нет_.

Чарльз широко улыбается. Глядя на его полные алые губы, порозовевшие щеки, на то, как он красив, Эрик делает то, что будет уместнее всего в этой ситуации.

Когда они целуются в шестой раз, для обоих очевидно, что этот раз далеко не последний.

*Schatz (нем) - сокровище


End file.
